Summer Food Festival 2012
Summer Food Festival 2012 The Summer Food Festival Event was held on the 27th of July 2012 from Mid-Afternoon and lasted for 3 hours. It was held at the now destroyed Port/Town of Lukkerdam. Goal The goal of the Event was so that everyone from across Ceardia and Daendroc could gather in harmony and cast aside their rivalries and all join together to eat, drink and be merry! Merchants and Vendors gathered from all corners of the world to bring their produce to Lukkerdam. The most hard-working people to make sure there was enough food came from the FarmingCo and their leader OperationGaurd. What Happened The party-goers all arrived at Lukkerdam and at first gathered on the benches for a great deal of talking and chatting. There was a Stage set up and had many mucisians performing their beutiful music upon the crowds who were having a great time exploring Lukkerdam and recieving food (free of charge) from vendors scattered across the shipyard. Vendors from Alamut.png|Vendors From Alamut The Stage.png|The Stage Benches.png|Benches The Bakery.png|The Bakery Everything Went Wrong... As the event was wrapping up, some sources say right before the final dance, the evil spirit of 'Mrs.Baver '''appeared and summoned creatures of untold darkness through a portal, the ground shook and fell apart revealing pits and pools of molten lava and brimstone, Obsidian dust (which hardens when lands) flew up from chasms and caked on everything it touched, turning wood to cold hard stone. People lit up in fire all around and fled to the sea or hid in buildings or barrels, whatever they could find. Entire ships including The Man 'o War were burned and turned straight into Obsidian along with everything else. Soon afterwards several Shore Parties and Rescue Parties were formed and sailed from SilverEdge to Lukkerdam. They built an off-shore safehouse and ventured every morning into the island to search for survivors, many were found and were helped back to their homes via StoneHold and Olympus Portal. Rumours are already arising that Mrs.Baver committed this atrocity because she wants to exact revenge on her husband NinjaBaver (Present) and blames him for her death. It is unknown if these are true but NinjaBaver has some explaining to do as compensation for the death and destruction. Survival Stories '''Post your survival story here; -------' 'Username: ------' Jared Craulnober When the attack first took place, I was laughing with a few close friends at the tables. When the portal opened, and the denizens of the nine hells began to flood the streets, I was one of the few who attempted to fight. Sticking in a group, myself and 3 others in plate mail started fighting our way to the event portal, to usher the commoners out of Lukkerdam. As we moved, a Ghast from up high shot a spere of fire into us, and we broke ranks. Immeaditly, myself and another rushed into the Inn, to find shelter and determine our best course of action. I ran upstairs, to shoot covering fire from the windows. Undead after undead fell, but for every demon I slayed, two would take it's place. Then it happened. The man I left downstairs yelled, and I saw, through a crack in the floor, Mrs. Baver. She drove her blade into his chest, many times. For the first time in battle, I was terrified. She started to climb the stairs, but stopped as more screams were heard from outside. Slowly, as though taunting me, she walked back outside, to slaughter more innocents. Finally mustering some manner of courage, I ran outside behind her. Taking my scimitars, I jabbed once, twice, and then a 3rd time into her back. Gripping her blade, she caught me with a backhand slash. The next moment, I was bleeding from shoulder to stomach, on fire, and flying into the air. Then, as I was giving my final prayers to Mielikki, I landed in the ocean, near the docks of Lukkerdam. Groggily, I drunk a potion from my belt, and I felt the wound close, but only for a time. I swam as fast as I could to the docks. All thought of battle lost, I ran for my life to the even portal, and slipped in seconds before Mrs. Baver destroyed it. Let this be a warning to those who think they can fight Mrs. Baver. May this warn all who think she is a laughing matter, or even more foolishly, think she cares about anyone but herself. She is not mortal, she neither likes nor dislikes. She only kills. Category:Lukkerdam Category:(RP) Stories